


Starry Eyed

by MsTrick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adulterous Fantasies, Adulterous Thoughts, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, Formalwear, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink, mutual masturbation (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick
Summary: Gabriel bit the inside of his lip. After all, it was just a fantasy. Jack had looked good at the ceremony. Better than good. And it wasn’t like Gabriel was really jerking off to his best friend. Just to the unexpectedly delicious, limited-edition vision of him in formalwear.





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually an excerpt from a longer piece I'm writing called [Stairway to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472986/chapters/46352362), so if you want some plot to go with this PWP, head on thataway.
> 
> Jack's formalwear skin made me thirsty enough to add in this scene, and since the full fic wasn't done at that point, I thought I'd put it out there on its own because who doesn't like smut? 
> 
> Partake of my thirst, friends.

The island of Manhattan became Cloud 9 for the night. On every avenue and cross street, victory and life and gratitude flowed and exploded and sang. They’d _won_. The Crisis was _over_.

The celebration glittered and fizzed through their entire hotel. Just about every bottle of champagne in the wine cellar was popped. Music drowned them all. Gabriel’s eyes stung with exhaustion. Jack’s voice was shot from talking. The formalwear they’d been so carefully tucked into was undone and shrugged off. And then all at once, it was late into the night and they were saying goodbye. Early flights from different airports meant they wouldn’t see each other the following morning.

Jack and Gabriel stared at each other, the emotions too big to get out of their mouths.

It was surreal. The two of them had spent almost every day for several years at each other’s sides, had long accepted that they might die next to each other. The idea of just saying goodbye and returning to live separate lives several states apart felt… anticlimactic, almost.

They returned home with complicated knots in their hearts.

Swept into enormous celebrations with family and friends, they eventually stopped looking for one another in the crowds. And then allowed themselves to be drawn into the exhausting process of settling into civilian life. There were subtle joys to be relearned and indulged in. Home cooking. Hot showers whenever they pleased. The freedom to do nothing for hours on end. Sleeping in the same bed as their significant others, comfortable and safe.

And yet Jack lay awake night after night, still vibrating, ready for battle, the one or two rounds of sex not enough to take the edge off. Vincent was sated and snoring gently. Jack rolled over onto his back, wondering if running a few laps on the nearby high school’s track would help.

Several hundred miles away, Gabriel was also staring at his ceiling, listening to the dregs of traffic and his wife’s somnambulant breathing, itching in his skin, hearing echos of gunfire, needing to _do_ something.

Jack stood in front of the closet and found that all his running clothes were in the laundry. As he got back into the too-soft bed, Vincent let out a soft groan and Jack’s dick twitched in interest, remembering the delicious sounds Vincent had made a few hours earlier, how tight he’d been, the smell of his sweat as he bounced in Jack’s lap.

Gabriel figured, at this hour, jerking off was the only way he’d be able to burn off enough steam to get some sleep before the sun came up. His wife was a light sleeper though, one of the many impacts of having a young child, and so Gabriel crept to the bathroom. Enough streetlight came in the window that he didn’t bother with the overhead. Already hard, he stepped into the shower and emptied some bodywash into his hand.

Vincent slept through anything, so Jack just pushed the sheet lower and tugged the waistband of his boxers down. A quiet sigh of pleasure escaped him when he took himself in hand and began stroking lightly. He let his mind wander, his dick thickening as he sifted through images and memories, the often-revisited fantasies of being restrained, ordered around, out of control. Being caged against a wall, a white-gloved hand undoing the brass buttons imprinted with the Overwatch insignia.

Gabriel’s hand abruptly stopped at that image.

Jack’s thoughts screeched to a halt, guilty. Really wasn’t meant to be envisioning that. He relinquished his cock, but it only stiffened further, undeterred by any moral code.  

Gabriel bit the inside of his lip. After all, it was just a fantasy. Jack had looked good at the ceremony. Better than good. And it wasn’t like Gabriel was really jerking off to his best friend. Just to the unexpectedly delicious, limited-edition vision of him in formalwear.

Yeah, Jack thought, hand returning to his shaft. Just an imaginary version of Gabe cupping Jack through his trousers, his other white-gloved hand tipping Jack’s chin up into a kiss that would be – Jack swallowed – possessive, brutal. Gabriel would crowd into his space the way he pushed close to targets in combat. Though Jack usually topped in bed, Gabriel was his commanding officer and this fantasy version of him would undoubtedly expect Jack to obey orders too.

Gabriel knew Jack would talk back, crack some bratty remark even as he panted into Gabriel’s mouth, even as Gabriel finished undoing Jack’s buttons and dragged blunt nails over his rib cage. Gabriel would stay in full uniform however, cap and all, only unbuckling the jacket and unzipping his fly. Would he shove Jack to his knees or would Jack sink to the floor on his own? No, Gabriel thought, dick beading at the tip. He’d growl out an order and Jack would follow it with that self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Jack would make sure Gabriel was watching as he freed him, as he ran his tongue up the underside of his length, avoiding the sensitive head until the last moment. And then there would be the blissful weight of Gabriel’s cock on his tongue, the tang of pre-cum on the roof of his mouth, the girth almost too much for him. Jack would finally get to touch and squeeze those gorgeous thighs as he sucked and swallowed.

Gabriel wouldn’t be able to look away. Jack would start slow, licking and teasing him, until Gabriel knocked Jack’s hat off and grabbed a handful of that blond hair, yanking him forward.

 _Fuck_ , the grip in his hair, Gabriel’s powerful hands…

Jack’s mouth, hot and wet and sloppy. Those blue eyes watering, dark with arousal, as he swallowed Gabriel down as far as he could…

_Come on, boy scout._

Jack crushed the heel of his palm against his closed mouth, feeling the rapid, hot exhales from his nose. The frantic rush of his pulse drowned out the quiet of the bedroom. His cock was almost absurdly hard in his hand.

Mindful of the echoing bathroom, Gabriel clenched his jaw to stifle the groan threatening to tear out of him. He fucked into the tight tunnel of his fist, needing more, knowing in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be this turned on. God, but Jack would be good at sucking dick, wouldn't he? He'd be perfect at it. Velvety hot, smooth and wet, that silver tongue rippling over his sensitive foreskin, the pressure just enough to drive Gabriel out of his mind and fray his composure.

Jack bit into his palm, his mouth watering, wanting to see Gabriel lose his cool. He pumped faster, fingers slippery with pre-cum, his common sense buried by his desire for more. His asshole clenched, empty, needy. The sheets absorbed his sweat as he thought about how easily Gabriel could manhandle him, how he’d be moaning for Gabe to ruin him.

Gabriel wet his lips. He’d drag Jack back to his feet by his hair, kiss him urgently enough to hurt, barely get Jack’s tailored trousers down before…

Kicking Jack’s legs wider and dragging the head of his cock over Jack’s hole, teasing him. Jack would have to brace himself against the wall as Gabriel fucked into him with just spit and pre-cum, knowing Jack could take it, knowing Jack _wanted_ it…

 _Gabe, please, more, fu— Gabe, harder._  

Gabriel was panting now, his finish rising fast within him as he envisioned how tight and slick Jack would be, how he’d buck into Gabriel’s thrusts, the hoarse cry of ecstasy that would tear out of Jack’s throat as Gabriel pounded into him.

Jack’s face and neck were on fire, thinking about how rough Gabriel could be, how rough Jack wanted him to be. But Gabriel was unpredictable in devastating ways. He'd have his hand snug around Jack's throat and suddenly it would be his mouth notched into the salty crook, kissing hot and heavy. The fucking would turn sultry and sweet, simmering up Jack’s spine.

Gabriel almost scowled at the achy-sweet deliciousness of slowing his pace. He’d thought Jack obeying his orders made him hard, but it was nothing next to Jack pliant and willing, needing him, lov— No, no, no, he couldn't think that, couldn't go there. He'd never come back if he did.

Hand clamped over his mouth, Jack heard what Gabriel would whisper into his neck. His breath caught and he arched, heels digging into the mattress. Every muscle tightened and spasmed as he unleashed thick, white ropes of cum over his stomach. 

Gabriel flung out a hand to steady himself on the shower wall, pleasure erupting through his whole body as his dick throbbed in his grip. He came with enough force that his knees threatened to give out, his balls tightening over and over.

Gradually, the bedroom ceiling swam back into focus.

The sounds of L.A. traffic became audible again.

Jack’s first thought upon descending from the high of orgasm was: _I’m such an asshole_. His climax cooled, sticky and uncomfortable on his skin. Shame crept over him. He wiped himself off with a t-shirt, unable to look at Vincent’s still-sleeping form. Jack knew he was overreacting, but he felt as remorseful as if he’d actually committed adultery. He couldn’t let himself do this again. It could lead to...

Nothing.

He wouldn't let it lead to anything.

It was just a fantasy, Gabriel reminded himself, brushing the guilt away. The definition of a fantasy was that it wasn’t real and was never going to happen. He was married, Jack was with Vincent, and Gabriel wouldn’t see Jack for months, maybe even years.

So, there wasn’t really a problem here.

Still. Best to make sure it was a one-time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hint: It winds up not being a one-time thing) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*＾ω＾*)ﾉ And double triple thanks to those leaving kudos and kind comments!
> 
> If you want to be alerted when the full fic is up, bookmark me and I'll try not to make you wait too long lol... *eyeballs the two other fics I need to finish first*


End file.
